In the manufacture of electronic devices, products, and memory articles, precursor articles to such semiconductor wafers (e.g., substrates—both patterned and un-patterned) may be transported within various chambers of the tools by one or more robot apparatus. For example, transport may be from one process chamber to another within a transfer chamber, from a load lock to a process chamber, or from a substrate carrier to a load port in a factory interface. During such robotic transport, the substrates rest on a robotic end effector that is coupled to an arm component of the robot. For example, in a prior art robot, the end effector may couple to a moveable component of the robot, such as a robot wrist. In some cases, the end effector is made of an alumina material in order to accommodate high temperatures and corrosive environmental exposure that may be present in the operating environment. However, existing alumina end effectors (otherwise referred to as “blades”) may be prone to relatively high rates of breakage.
Accordingly, end effector apparatus, systems, and methods for having reduced propensity for breakage are sought after.